


Daddy's little boy

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony fucks Peter. That's it.





	Daddy's little boy

Tony had Peter over his desk. His fingers were thrusting wildly into him. Peter moaned every with every thrust as they brushed his prostate.

 

"You gonna be a good boy for daddy and take his cock?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Yes what?"

 

"I'll be a good boy for my daddy! I'll take all of his big, hard cock!"

 

"Good boy."

 

Peter moaned as Tony pulled his fingers out of his ass.

 

"You ready?"

 

"Yes, daddy please!"

 

Peter was so desperate.

 

"Such a cockslut for me. So good."

 

Tony shoved his cock into Peter's gaping, pink hole. He groaned at the sensation of Peter's tight, wet ass around him.

 

"So good for daddy. You gonna let daddy cum in your tight little ass?"

 

"Yes daddy! Please, I wanna feel your cum in me!"

 

"Such a good whore for me. Here, take what you deserve."

 

Tony came in Peter's ass, causing him to moan and shoot all over the floor.

 

"You did good for your daddy, baby. So good."


End file.
